


姐姐

by 1iu72222



Category: all战
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1iu72222/pseuds/1iu72222
Summary: · 性转· 百合  萧赞姐姐 X  妹妹（自行代入）· 介意者勿入
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

我在我的18岁遇到了小赞姐姐，姐姐皮肤很好，细皮嫩肉，唇红齿白，那双眼尾上挑的瑞凤眼含着春水，笑起来媚人，平常看起来又清纯得让人不忍亵渎。

姐姐是我哥的大学同学，我哥给我介绍她的时候，说她是他的女神，是他毕生的追求对象，说她总使欲擒故纵那一套，将钩子栓他裤腰上了，让他滚远点就滚远点，让他回来他就恨不得变成条狗趴在她脚边。姐姐每次听到他这么说的时候，只会象征性地弯弯那双多情的眼睛，用柔软白净的手握成拳头，轻捶我哥的胸口，笑着对我说“哎呀，你哥他净会瞎说，都不知道他这么追过几个女孩儿啦。”

姐姐很温柔，总是对我很好，我刚开始还猜想姐姐是不是把我当未来小姑子了，但当我发现不对劲的时候，我已经深深地陷进去了。现在的我可能比我哥更像条狗了，一条只想日日夜夜趴在姐姐的纯白裙边摇尾巴的  
狗。

————————

我把姐姐带到潮湿阴暗的小酒店里，废旧的灯泡一闪一闪的，昏黄的灯光照在姐姐赤裸的凹凸有致的胴体上，像一幅光影分明的油画。姐姐的体香因为身体的热度被蒸得越发甜腻芬芳，我把头埋在姐姐的颈窝拼了命似的嗅，我永远都闻不够姐姐耽于情欲时的甜骚味儿。

“妹妹...”姐姐喜欢这么叫我，“摸摸我吧...”，姐姐难耐地扭动身体，把修长的腿挂在我腰上，叫我摸她。我摸她潮湿殷红的嘴唇，摸她清瘦白皙的锁骨，摸她温暖柔软的胸脯。姐姐很敏感，我只是轻轻碰一下她的乳尖，她就发出了细小的惊叹声，胸口跟着摇晃出柔软漂亮的乳波。

姐姐湿了，我不用摸也知道，因为姐姐的大腿夹得更紧了，胯部紧紧地贴着我的小腹扭动，花心黏黏腻腻的，让我的皮肤也覆上一层水。姐姐平时清澈的眼睛蒙上了一层泪，丢了神似的看着我，轻微的喘息从兔牙和红唇里传出来。

“姐姐，我好喜欢你，好喜欢你，好喜欢你啊……姐姐……”我俯下身咬住她的耳垂，一边摸她的身体一边重复这句话。我平时话不多，文采也不好，对着姐姐更是连话都说不清楚了，我只知道此时此刻我一定要不断地向姐姐表达我满腔的爱意，不然我就要炸掉了。

“啊……姐姐也……喜欢妹妹……”姐姐用颤抖着的声音回应我，那一声娇喘弯弯绕绕像兜了好几个圈子的绳套，把我缠紧。我突然想起了一次无意间听到姐姐在和别人打电话的时候，那一句句从姐姐嘴里传出来的“喜欢你”，好像也是这么热情放荡的。

我怔愣了片刻，手上的力度不自觉地加大，狠狠地揉搓姐姐的胸口，一边含住乳尖一边一只手探到姐姐的下身。

我用中指按压蹂躏姐姐的阴蒂，将姐姐的水抹在她的大腿根上，我近距离地看着姐姐意乱情迷的脸，光是看着，我都觉得爽得不行，姐姐一只手挡着自己的眼睛，牙齿咬住自己的嘴唇，露出两颗可爱的兔牙，脸颊酡红，这样一幅无法形容的、极美的画竟然能被我瞧见了，强烈的满足感在我心中膨胀。

我很快就进去了，姐姐的内里又紧又湿，我的中指被姐姐蠕动着的软肉包裹着，如果我是个男人，一定舍不得把阴茎从姐姐的阴道里拔出去，我会深深地埋进去，紧拥着姐姐，和姐姐脖颈相交，直到她不需要我，把我推走的时候。我把食指也探了进去，寻找着姐姐的敏感点，我每动一次，姐姐就娇喘一次，喷出的热气洒在我的耳边，我又把脸埋进姐姐的颈窝里，嗅着姐姐的味道，舔舐姐姐的香汗。

“嗯……就是这里……”姐姐受不了的时候会咬住我的耳尖，情不自禁地伸出舌头舔。

我照着她说的那个地方揉按，好滑，好软啊，好几次我的手指都要滑出去了，姐姐的爱液都沾湿了我的手腕。我用另外一只手摸姐姐爽到挺起紧缩的小腹，如果我是男人该多好，我想灌满姐姐，占有姐姐，让姐姐生下属于我的孩子，让姐姐永远留在我身边。

“姐姐……我爱你。和我在一起吧……我立刻向我爸妈坦白，他们不会反对的，哥哥也不会，你不要拒绝我，好不好？姐姐……求你，不要拒绝我……我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”我又开始在姐姐的耳边这样呢喃。这次姐姐没有回应我。

“啊……再快点，用力一点……”姐姐夹得我很紧，我觉得我要在姐姐的腿间窒息了。

一次高潮很快就结束了，姐姐浑身都是汗水，红红的眼睛含着泪，目光迷离地望着那盏频闪的黄灯泡。我躺在姐姐的身边，轻轻抚摸着姐姐无力柔软的身体。

“姐姐……我……”

“诶，妹妹，你今年19岁生日想要什么？嗯……口红好不好？”姐姐回过神来，截住了我的话，撅着嘴巴像在认真思考了一会儿，眼睛亮晶晶地看着我，眼神很真诚，里面有不容人质疑的期待。

“我……好。”我看着姐姐甜美慵懒的笑容和那双动人心魄的眼睛，好像又不会说话了，只知道顺应着她，这是我与生俱来的天性和本能，我永远都无法拒绝她。

“你呀，”姐姐伸出手抚开我汗湿的刘海，“以后多打扮打扮自己，别总素面朝天的，男生不喜欢这样。”

那姐姐你呢？你喜欢什么样的？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> · 性转  
> · 百合，萧赞姐姐 X 妹妹（自行代入）  
> · 写来自己爽的，介意勿入

我哥把小赞姐姐带回家了，以女朋友的身份。

距离我和姐姐的上一次见面已经过了两个多月了，我哥和姐姐都大学刚毕业，这会儿正忙着在公司实习，姐姐不主动来找我，我也会乖乖地不给姐姐添麻烦，我知道姐姐喜欢乖乖的、随时可以甩掉的人。

于是我会在梦里与姐姐相遇，在梦里我也不知道自己是男是女，姐姐身上不着一物，身体很瘦，但胸部和屁股都丰满得恰到好处。姐姐把那双漂亮的长腿跨在我的两侧，在我的身上淫荡地扭动细腰，在我并不存在的阳具上起伏。姐姐的皮肤白得晃眼，加上我的眼眶里激动的眼泪，我极少能看清姐姐那张美艳的脸，只能看见姐姐微张的唇和探出一点头的小红舌头，姐姐不愿发出声音，薄唇也被兔牙咬得红肿糜烂。我为自己这些不堪的梦感到羞耻，却也无法抑制。

我哥那天上午还在微信里问我了。

“你觉得我今晚把小赞带回家给我爸妈看看怎么样？”

“为什么？”

“还能为什么啊？当然是过年带女朋友回家见家长啦！”

“挺好的。”没有人会不喜欢她。

爸妈听说我哥今晚要带女朋友回来，精心准备了一大桌好菜，但是当姐姐走进来的那一刻，他们似乎有点失望了，姐姐依旧很美，这是毋庸置疑的，但是今晚美得太放荡了，爸妈不喜欢这种类型的，觉得这种女人不可信，做不了好媳妇儿。

姐姐今晚穿了一条黑色丝绸的吊带裙，那两条吊带很细，领口也很低，丝绸下垂的质感将姐姐水滴状的胸部和圆润的臀都显出来了，黑色的长直发发梢在乳沟前摩擦，衬的姐姐更白皙，耳垂上戴着的两个银色流苏耳坠和成套的细锁骨链在发着银白色的闪光，很性感，很高贵。

一向精明的姐姐看出了我爸妈异样的眼光，熟练地露出那个纯洁的、讨喜的笑容，那双微微下垂的眼睛无辜地看着爸妈，和我爸妈依次握手之后，乖巧地叫叔叔阿姨好。姐姐就是有这种魔力，又清纯又妖媚，让人摸不着头脑，只会责怪自己，怪自己低俗恶心，竟然会怀疑这样一个纯洁无害的女孩子。

吃晚饭的时候姐姐坐在我的旁边，姐姐一边吃一边和我爸妈聊天，哄得我爸白酒都多喝了几杯，哥哥也高兴得合不拢嘴。我用余光瞄她吃饭的样子，很可爱，像一只小兔子，红润的嘴巴一动一动的，时常能从中偷看到一眼肉肉的小舌头。

吃完饭后姐姐说想去一趟洗手间，我抓着姐姐的手腕，将她带到了我房间里的洗手间里。姐姐浑然不觉我跟进去有什么错，继续大大方方地洗手，对着镜子整理自己的头发和妆容。

我关上了门，走了过去将姐姐压到了门板上。

“怎么了？”姐姐眨着那双大眼睛问我。

我慢慢地环住了姐姐的腰，头枕在姐姐光裸的肩膀上，侧着头闻姐姐涂在耳朵后面的香水，姐姐平时不爱喷香水，今天估计是为了搭配这身才喷的。

“姐姐，我好想你……”

姐姐揉揉我的头发，像安抚狗狗一样摸我。“对不起，最近太忙了，没时间找你玩儿，不过姐姐有好好关注你的哦，你昨天发的那只短腿猫，是叫这个品种吗？特别可爱。”姐姐温润的声音像她身上的丝绸，轻轻柔柔的，钻进我的耳朵里，又在我的心窝里膨胀发热，让我连呼吸都觉得困难。

“姐姐很忙吗？穿成这样……”我用食指挑起了姐姐一边的细吊带，“是在忙什么呀？”。我搂紧了姐姐，让我们贴得更近，仿佛能感受到彼此砰砰的心跳声。

平时我知道自己在姐姐心里的分量是几斤几两，虽然会有些不满，但还是能忍耐住的，但此时此刻陷在姐姐的温柔乡里，怀抱着温香软玉，我却忍不住变得娇气了，好像自己就是姐姐最爱的那个人一样。

姐姐愣了一下，转头对着我的耳边轻笑几声，咬住我的耳廓。

“怎么？吃醋啦？妹妹真可爱。”姐姐的手在我的后颈揉按，“今晚本来打算去参加公司年会的，你哥硬要把我拉走，我来不及换衣服，就这么过来了。”

“我爸妈不喜欢你穿成这样，太性感了，他们觉得穿成这样的都是荡妇”，我隔着裙子揉姐姐的胸，拇指摩擦姐姐的乳贴下的小果粒。

“我看出来啦，”姐姐笑了笑，“没关系，我其实也没打算和你哥谈婚论嫁。”

这句话犹如一道惊雷，我滞住了，一阵酸楚无法抑制地涌上喉头。

“这样吗？”我盯着姐姐耳垂上那枚摇摇晃晃的银色流苏耳坠，看着看着它就模糊了，好像有温热的液体从眼眶里流出来，最后滴在了姐姐的肩膀上。“那我呢？姐姐，我呢？”我还是忍不住问了出来，即使我知道得到的只会是那同一个答案。

“妹妹……”姐姐双手扶着我的肩膀将我摆正，手指抵着我的下巴抬起我的头，我隔着泪幕看见姐姐那双美丽的瑞凤眼。“姐姐说过的，我……”

“可是我不想……我不想这样！”我挣开姐姐温柔的束缚，亲上姐姐红润的嘴，用舌头胡乱地舔姐姐的唇缝和那颗小巧的唇下痣，眼泪还在不断地流出来，我尝到了咸味，“小赞姐姐，我好喜欢你，我不想让你在别人面前卖骚，不想让别人看见你任何娇艳美丽的样子，我就想一个人占有你，就我一个人，姐姐，你说我可以吗？我可以吗？”

我中了姐姐的蛊，毒素每一天都在积累，现在似乎要发作了，我好像要彻底疯了，不然为什么眼泪会止不住地流出来，为什么抱着姐姐我就想把她揉进自己的血肉里。姐姐太香了，像一块甜腻的蛋糕，我啃着姐姐白皙的脖子，中和我嘴里的苦涩味，双手顺着姐姐的大腿撩高她的裙子，不顾她的阻挡，我摸进了姐姐的内裤里。

“妹妹，住手！别闹了！”

洗手间的空气变得燥热，姐姐情动的喘息在我耳边炸开，我另外一只手摸上姐姐的腰窝，那是姐姐身体上最敏感的地方。我隐约能听见姐姐制止我的声音，像隔了一层膜一样模糊空洞，我看着姐姐泛红的眼角和眼眶里的泪水，突然明白那些爱而不得转头就去强奸女人的强奸犯了，原谅他们吧，他们也只是走投无路了，得不到那个自己心爱的女人他们就要死掉了，像现在的我一样。

不知道我们在里面的动静闹得有多大，我听见有一个人在拍门，喊我和小赞姐姐。

“赞赞！赞赞！发生什么了？快开门！”门拍的越来越响，我知道是我哥在门外，但我就是停不下来了，直到姐姐的那一巴掌，一下子所有声音好像都消失了，后来发生了什么，我记不清了，只记得我哥惊讶的眼神和姐姐最后颤抖着留下的那句话。

“妹妹，这段时间我们都不要见面了。”

我终于，连待在姐姐身边的资格都失去了。


End file.
